Kidnappé
by hp-drago
Summary: Un braquage de banque qui tourne mal surtout pour les 2 otages. HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout à JK ROWLING  
**

**PDV Hermione**

J'entre dans une banque Moldue, pour déposer un chèque de mon mois de juillet. Je fais la queue, j'attend, j'en ai marre d'être la, en plus je me fais chier. Un homme habillé tout en noir entre dans la banque. Je me décroche la mâchoire, qu'est-ce qu'il fait du coté des Moldu celui là ? Oui vous avez compris c'est un sorcier mais pas n'importe qui, c'est juste mon professeur préféré (ironique bien sur) je nomme Rogue. Severus Rogue. C'est décidé ma journée est pourri ! En me voyant, il fait un rictus méprisant qui m'est réservé. Tssssssss. Il se met dans la file à coté de la mienne, quelque mètres nous sépare mais pas assez à mon gout. Les caissières sont d'une lenteur, on dirait qu'elles font un concours. 2 personnes sont maintenant passé, plus qu'une et c'est à moi. ENFIN. Soudain, 4 hommes cagoulés entrent avec des armes. Ils nous crient de nous coucher. Je ne pers pas mon éternel sans froid, pas pour le moment. Ils nous poussent au fond de la salle, en nous menaçant. Je tue du regard un des homme mais je baisse les yeux quand il me menace avec son arme. Un autre le rejoint, ils sont tous les 2 devant moi, les 2 autres vident les caisses.

"Mignonne la petite ! Je m'amuserai bien avec !" dis un des braqueur

Il rigole comme un c*n. Je lui jette un regard méprisant. Il va pour me toucher mais je lui repousse violement ca main. Sa réaction ne se fait pas tarder, il me gifle tellement fort que je tombe complètement au sol. Il va pour recommencer mais je sens une main me prendre le bras et me tirer, cet homme ce place devant moi. Je regarde qui à fait ca et je voix… Rogue ? Non pas possible ! Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et oui, c'est bien lui. Les 2 braqueurs me laissent.

"Tenez !"

Je prend le mouchoir qu'il me tend, mais je ne comprend pas.

"Vous saignez."

Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, ma lèvres me piquent, je regarde mes doigts, du sang est dessus, je pose le mouchoir de mon professeur sur ma plaie. Je lui murmure un merci. Il reste froid. Mais pourquoi à t'il fait ça ? Les minutes s'écoulent lentement.

"Professeur ?"

"Oui miss Granger ?"

"Pourquoi vous m'avez défendu ?"

"Parce que vous avez beau être une horrible miss je sais tout, je ne tolère pas que l'on maltraite les femmes mais vous auriez peu être préféré que je vous laisse avec eux ?"

"Non….. Que faites vous dans une banque Moldu ?"

"Ca ne vous arrive jamais de vous taire ?"

"Non."

Il tourne la tête mais je crois entre apercevoir un début de sourire. On entend les sirènes de police. On est sauvé enfin j'espère ! Les policiers leur disent de sortir mais la seule chose que font les braqueurs c'est de paniquer. Ils essayent de négociez mais les policiers ne cèdent pas. Tsss, tous les même ! Les policiers cèdent et leur fournissent un fourgon.

"On emmène la s*lope et son sauveur !"

2 des braqueurs nous obligent à nous lever. Ils nous menacent avec leur armes et nous tiennent. Ils font sortirent les autres otages. Au moment de sortir ils se mettent à 2 sur nous en braquant leurs armes dans notre direction. Ils nous jettent dans le fourgon, on roule depuis longtemps, le mec de tout à l'heure me regarde bizarrement. Inconsciemment je me rapproche de mon professeur. Il me jette juste un regard méprisant.

Ils nous bandent les yeux et nous trainent surement dans une maison et nous descendent à la cave, je suppose ou dans une remise, je ne sais pas. Ils nous jettent dedans et ferme à double tour. On enlève enfin nos bandeaux. Nous sommes dans une petite pièce noire, qui doit faire 3 mètres sur 3, le plafond est assez bas, il n'y a quasiment pas de lumière qui entre. Juste ses murs.

"C'est pas possible, pourquoi j'ai pas pris ma baguette !"

Je lui fais des gros yeux bizarre mais il ne le voit, il fait noir.

"Vous n'avez pas votre baguette miss Granger ?"

"Non."

"Cela aurait surement été votre meilleure idée !"

"Vous pouvez parler ! Vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas ! Puis MOI je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la ma…."

"SHUT ! Ils arrivent !"

" Alors elle vous plait votre nouvelle maison ? J'espère car se sera la dernière !"

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/kidnappe . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
